


De odio y amor rebosante

by lesionespoeticas



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesionespoeticas/pseuds/lesionespoeticas
Summary: La Volpe no lograba entender del todo el porqué Maquiavelo y él no podían ser dos compañeros y colegas normales, unos que no tenían que recurrir a la violencia regularmente para poder entenderse el uno al otro, unos que pudiesen hablar sin gritarse ni hacer subidas de tono, unos que pudiesen tener un ambiente pleno cuando estaban lado a lado; sinceramente, no lo entendía.Pero de una forma u otra, si Maquiavelo no tomaba cartas en el asunto entre ambos, él lo haría.





	De odio y amor rebosante

**Author's Note:**

> Soy pésimo escribiendo esta clase de cosas siendo bastante honesto, ya llevo pensando en escribir algo de Volpelli desde hace como una o dos semanas atrás, en resumen; soy un desastre y no sé qué hago. Obviamente el trabajo no está bien editado ni revisado, sólo lo escribí instantáneamente y lo copié aquí sin habe revisado ni editado mucho. Que conste, soy un desastre y no sé organizar mis ideas bien y por lo tanto este trabajo es más bien... ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah sí, 'desastroso', ¡Pido mis disculpas de antemano!

Era pasadas -probablemente ya- las cuarto de la mañana, Gilberto sabía a donde iba y qué tenía que hacer, pero para mal, no se le daba bien el expresarse con claridad y no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir con certeza llegando al estudio de Nicolás, todo lo que dijese sería totalmente espontáneo.  
  
Suspiraba con pesadez mientras corría sigilosamente las calles aledañas a donde residía Maquiavelo, quería una repuesta por parte de Nicolás; quería que él también pusiera de su parte para mejorar la relación de ambos, aunque debía reconocerlo, dudaba que él le brindara una respuesta nítida y sincera desde ya considerando cuál era su posición frente a la relación de los dos; indiferente a cambiarla.  
  
El ladrón se detuvo en seco al notar que ya estaba afuera de la residencia de Nicolás, bufó y pasó absolutamente de largo de la puerta, en cambio, se alejó un poco pero lo suficiente como para pegar un salto y agarrarse a una saliente en la estructura del hogar. Trepó precavido y en alerta, un movimiento en falso y podía despedirse completamente de su plan.  
  
Avanzando un poco más y llegando al alféizar suspiró otra vez, ahora apoyándose en aquel con una mano y tocando la ventana con la otra.  
  
Nicolás yacía en su escritorio redactando algunos documentos y releyendo algunos papeles cuando el sonido de golpes en su ventana lo sacó por completo de su actividad, frunció el ceño y se cuestionaba mentalmente qué o quién podría ser, barajó brevemente incluso la posibilidad de que podía ser alguien que viniese a matarlo, por lo cual, tras ese breve pensamiento, se acercó lentamente y con cautela a la ventana, con una mano posándose ligeramente sobre su arma.  
  
Ya habiéndose acercado lo suficiente como para notar una figura familiar una capucha reconocible dejó su precaución de lado y se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola mientras su expresión era medianamente de irritación y disgusto.  
  
— ¿Me dejas pasar?  
  
— ¿Para qué? ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí a estas horas en semejante lugar?  
  
— Sólo quiero hablar de algo, eso es todo, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría pasar y hablarlo. Contigo.  
  
Maquiavelo rodó los ojos— Está bien, pasa. —Mencionó alejándose de lo cerca que estaba de la ventana para que La Volpe pudiese entrar.  
  
Trepó y se dejó caer sin cuidado alguno dentro de la habitación, se giró y cerró la ventana detrás de él, luego se volteó otra vez, pero esta vez mirando de reojo a Nicolás que yacía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en frente suyo.  
  
— ¿Puedo saber de qué vienes a hablar?  
  
— Quiero hablar de... Nosotros, nuestra ‘relación’, si se le puede llamar así, claro.  
  
Maquiavelo resopló al primer instante de haber oído la palabra “relación”, se dio la vuelta y fue directamente a su escritorio— No es algo que me interese ni es algo importante, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, Volpe. Ahora si me lo permites voy a continuar con mi trabajo.  
  
Volpe no pudo creer como Maquiavelo podía ser tan... Idiota, lo ignoró total y absolutamente, sin ni siquiera haber considerado el esfuerzo que había hecho viniendo hasta aquí, en altas horas de la noche y con un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Arrugó la frente y miró como el desgraciado se iba con total tranquilidad hasta su escritorio.  
  
Caminó con indignación y se acercó hasta él, arrebatándole una pluma que recién acababa de tomar. Maquiavelo por reflejo intentó evitar que le quitara su pluma, pero no fue capaz, la velocidad del hombre era algo que desconocía y admiraba muy en el fondo.  
  
Se giró abruptamente aún en su silla e intentó darle un manotazo con las esperanzas de que La Volpe le devolviera su pluma, sin embargo, volvió a fallar.  
  
— ¡ _Per dio_! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Devuélveme la pluma!  
  
— No hasta que hablemos, Nicolás. —Manifestó con un tono un poco más grave al usual, y quizás, con una notable irritación y cólera en la voz.  
  
— ¿De qué querías hablar exactamente? ¿Nuestra relación? ¡De ser así no hay nada de lo que hablar! ¡Ahora devuélveme mi pluma!  
  
— ¡Cómo puedes estar tan ciego, por el amor de Dios, Maquiavelo! ¿¡Cómo puede ser que no lo ves!?  
  
Nicolás se quedó en su silla, sin responder.  
  
— ¿Acaso no ves todo lo que peleamos, todo lo que nos gritamos? ¡Casi todas nuestras conversaciones acaban mal por la culpa de nosotros dos! ¡Casi nos hemos matado a golpes Nicolás! ¡Golpes! —Esta vez se acercó bastante más a Nicolás, agarrándolo por la camisa y sacudiéndolo ligeramente conforme iba reprochándole, lo cual provocó que la pluma que sostenía se callera en el piso.  
  
— ¡Qué es lo que no puedes ver, por Dios! ¿¡Qué es lo que no puedes ver...!?  
  
Paró casi en seco su reproche notando que estaba extremadamente cerca de la cara del menor, observó su expresión sutilmente sobresaltada, tenía los labios semi abiertos y aún mantenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
  
Suspiró exhausto— Dios, Nicolás, mis disculpas, yo no quería llegar a este punto yo sólo quería...  
  
No supo cómo reaccionar al instante, además de que fue algo bastante inesperado. Maquiavelo había sellado la mínima distancia que yacía entre ellos dos, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y anhelando no haber cometido una hazaña demasiado atrevida mientras sus manos se posaban sobre el cuello de La Volpe.  
  
No supo cómo reaccionar, estaba muy... Sorprendido siendo sincero, sólo atinó torpemente a corresponder e inclinarse dejando que Maquiavelo reposara su cuello en la silla en la que estaba, con él terminando sentado encima de las piernas del escritor.  
  
Se mantuvieron así unos segundos hasta que el aire les faltó y estuvieron obligados a separarse ásperamente, apoyando la frente del uno sobre la del otro.   
  
— ¿Pero qué fue...?  
  
— Shhhhhh... —Calló a la Volpe posando dócilmente sus dedos sobre aquellos labios que acababa de besar— Supongo que te debo una buena explicación, ¿O me equivoco?  
  
— No... No te equivocas, más te vale que sea una explicación breve y coherente.  
  
Maquiavelo bufó— Bien, supongo que en verdad te mereces una explicación muy clara después de toda la confusión provocada.  
  
— Exactamente. —Replicó el viejo zorro.  
  
El más joven tomó un respiro muy breve antes de comenzar a explicar— Bien, hace cierto tiempo me percaté de que sentía cierta, atracción -si se puede decir-, romántica y sexual hacia ti, y no, no era algo que podía evitar, pero me las ingenié cubriendo ese sentimiento con bueno, principalmente, muchas capas de odio. Creo que sólo diciéndote eso se entiende así que bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir.  
  
— Oh, así que... Eres un sodomita.  
  
— Yo, sí, bueno... No...  
  
— Como yo. —La Volpe emitió una sonrisa ladeada mientras Maquiavelo lo miraba con pasmo medido.  
  
El mayor bien debía admitir que llevaba ya suficiente tiempo con los ojos puestos sobre Nicolás, pero no lo miraba con gran deseo ni nada por el estilo, su interés sobre él era algo mucho más discreto y moderado, era algo que podía controlar y esconder sin problema alguno, y de hecho, a veces ni siquiera se molestaba en guardar su interés por Nicolás, incluso frente a algunas discusiones que tenían.  
  
— No tenía idea que estabas interesado en los hombres.  
  
— Ni yo que estabas interesado en mí.  
  
El escritor sonrió un poco y se acercó tenuemente a los labios de La Volpe sin aún cerrar el espacio entre ambos, quedándosele mirando directamente a los ojos.  
  
— Gilberto.  
  
— ¿Disculpa?  
  
— Es mi nombre.  
  
— Oh, no imaginaba que tenías un nombre tan... Bonito.  
  
— Hmph, gracias. —Mencionó mientras adulaba la mejilla de Nicolás. — Sólo tú y Ezio lo saben.  
  
— ¿Por qué Ezio lo sabe también? —Inquirió.  
  
— Me presenté en un inicio a él con ese nombre, pero luego le hablé de cómo debía llamarme.  
  
— ¿Te ha llamado alguna vez si quiera por tu nombre real?  
  
— En verdad, no.  
  
Nicolás esbozó una cálida y breve sonrisa— Me siento especial.  
  
El ladrón lo miró y suspiró con gracia— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú piensas usarlo en muchas cosas y ocasiones?   
  
— _Sì_ , incluso en la cama y en muchas otras más situaciones que nos ofrezca el destino.  
  
— _Imbecille_. —Bramó riéndose un poco para luego volver a besar a Nicolás, ambos amantes siendo asilados por la tenue luz de una vela sobre el escritorio de Nicolás.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si tienen duda o algo con respecto a la ambientación, sinceramente no sé ni yo qué decirles, según mi cabeza desorganizada, más bien tiene una inclinación por ocurrir en Brotherhood antes de que La Volpe sospechara plenamente de Maquiavelo. Bendiciones.


End file.
